1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substituted 1,3-dibenzylureas and herbicidal compositions containing them as active ingredients for selective weed control in paddy rice.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some compounds having chemical structures similar to the compounds of the invention have been reported and are well known in the art. Some of the typical compounds are shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1 __________________________________________________________________________ Comp. No. Chemical structure Literature __________________________________________________________________________ ##STR2## U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,577 Japan 53-41664 (Patent Publication) B ##STR3## U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,577 Japan 53-41664 (Patent Publication) C ##STR4## U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,577 Japan 53-41664 (Patent Publication) D ##STR5## Japan 52-83432 (Patent Public Disclosure) E ##STR6## Japan 52-83432 (Patent Public Disclosure) __________________________________________________________________________
The compounds A to E shown in Table 1 are well known for herbicidal or other agricultural use. According to our experiments, as shown in some of the results of the examples presented hereinafter, the compounds A to E control undesirable weeds only to minor extents.